Currently popular nutritious food processors generally include micro switches or membrane buttons. In either way, a dome sheet is bonded to a frame of the food processor. However, a gap exists along a periphery of the dome sheet due to assembling tolerance. Furthermore, back glues for bonding the dome sheet have different waterproof effects. Thus, short circuit and rusting of components occur due to leakage of water into the frame, leading to malfunction. Further, a mechanical button includes a movable portion and a fixed portion, wherein the movable portion is often prematurely damaged. The membrane buttons are liable to malfunction after repeated pressing or in a hostile environment. Further, the nutritious food processors have a low product positioning due to barrack appearances and monotonous operation. Thus, a need exists for a nutrition food processor with buttons having an excellent waterproof effect and having a long service life.